Oestrogène, mon ami
by christigui
Summary: L'équipage vogue à travers le nouveau monde depuis peu, mais le cuistot doit faire face a une montée d'hormone. A force d'abus de traitement reçu contre sa volonté, il a acquis une nouvelle capacité ou 'malédiction' dirait le principal concerné . ZOSAN
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : pas a moi, pas de sous.**_

_**Genre : ZOSAN. T**_

_**Résumé : L'équipage vogue à travers le nouveau monde depuis peu, mais le cuistot doit faire face a une montée d'hormone. A force d'abus de traitement reçu contre sa volonté, il a acquis une nouvelle capacité (ou 'malédiction' dirait le principal concerné) : celle de se transformer en femme de manière cyclique, et pour l'instant, incontrôlée...**_

_**Spoiler : début de l'ile des hommes poissons.**_

VERSIOIN REEDITEE

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**Œstrogène, mon ami**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, droite, gauche, fond, devant, dessus... . Armé d'un chiffon humide et d'un balai, Sanji était en effervescence dans la cuisine du Sunny.

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté l'ile des hommes poissons, et la vie à bord avait repris comme si ces deux dernières années n'avaient été qu'un lointain cauchemar...

Lointain ? Pas tant que ça. Le cuisinier marqua un stop. Près a déplacer le frigidaire pour nettoyer dessous, il se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait chaud, il avait de l'énergie a revendre et il avait très, mais alors très envie de...

_ ...Non ! Tout mais pas ça...

Il sautilla d'un coin à l'autre de la cuisine en se tenant la tête.

_ ...Vite, une issue !

_ ILE DROIT DEVANT ! Cria Chopper depuis le pont.

Miracle !

Sanji jeta un œil par le hublot et aperçu une grande ville se profiler à l'horizon.

Oui, un véritable miracle.

Une autre bouffée de chaleur...

_ Hey Sanji ! Rajoute de la viande à ta liste de course !

Luffy s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Assit au sol devant la porte de la cuisine, le blond essayait de contrôler son rythme cardiaque tout en maudissant plus que jamais les créatures qui avaient osé jouer avec son corps et le trafiquer de l'intérieur. Ivankov l'avait mis en garde, ils avaient eu recourt a tant d'hormones pour son « traitement » qu'il risquait a tout moment de se transformer en femme. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien le mécanisme, il le savait temporaire et on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il saurait le maitriser mais le problème, c'était les effets secondaires.

Hormones et volonté ne font pas toujours bon ménage.

Sans un regard pour quiconque, le visage enfouis derrière sa mèche blonde, il courut aussi vite que possible, sauta la rambarde du Sunny et continua sa course à la surface de l'eau. (S'il est capable de courir dans l'eau, ça c'est du gâteau non ? )

_ TROP COOOOOL !

_ Hey, Sanji ? Où tu vas ? Je n'ai pas encore donné les instructions !

Seul un écho leur parvint de la baie.

_ Désolé Namie Chériiiiiiiii_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee eeeeee_ !

_ ...Je suppose qu'il va falloir aller le chercher ? Demanda Usopp, plein de bon sens.

_ Laissons tomber pour le moment. A en juger par la taille de cette ile, il faudra plusieurs jours avant que le logue ne se recharge. Mais on a de la chance, une grande ville et un climat printanier... Ça sent le shopping ! Les yeux de Nami brillèrent de mille feux. Deux ans que je n'ai pas fait de shopping digne de ce nom... . Bonheur !

_ T'as la mémoire courte. Tu as dépouillé ce pauvre Pappagu y a pas si longtemps. Rappela Francky.

Sanji arriva au port sans être essoufflé ni même mouillé. Debout sur le quai, dans son complet noir agrémenté d'une cravate, il se sentait légèrement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et observa la mine des gens alentour qui le dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse. Ses longs cheveux blonds volaient au vent, mais une mèche effilée cachait de son œil jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre. Son visage, ses mains et ses épaules s'étaient affinées tandis que ses hanches et sa poitrine avaient gagné en rondeurs. Il se permit de desserrer sa cravate et fit sauter les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise dans un silence pesant.

...Ok, il fallait qu'il se trouve des fringues, et en urgence.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

C'était la première fois qu'il affrontait le regard du monde extérieur dans sa condition de femme. Enfin, d'homme métamorphosé en femme, parce qu'il restait lui-même, même si cet ouvrier avait un petit cul à tomber dans son pantalon trop serré... Rhmm Rhmm... . Pour cette occasion, il aurait aimé avoir trouvé autre chose a porter qu'un short en jean ridiculement petit accompagné d'un débardeur rose (taille 12 ans). Le cuistot avait espéré mettre la main sur des sous-vêtements, mais personne n'en portait à la plage.

Lors de son départ précipité du Sunny, l'idiot avait oublié de prendre de l'argent. Il devait donc se débrouiller seul pour manger, se loger, et s'informer du départ de ses nakama.

_ Et je n'ai plus qu'un seul paquet de cigarettes... . Merde !

C'est en appréciant l'une d'elles qu'il arpenta la rue de sa démarche nonchalante, snobant tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui, des regards d'hommes, et quelques-uns d'autres femmes, des regards qui le déshabillaient, d'autres qui... . Mais cette fois-ci, il était le seul, ...le seul au courant de sa vraie nature. Il n'avait de compte a rendre a personne.

Un sourire en coin caché derrière la mèche de cheveux blonds, il accentua sa démarche, juste ce qu'il fallait pour balancer davantage ses hanches. Redressant ses épaules, il laissa s'exprimer sa poitrine. Quelques pas derrière, un homme tomba au sol.

Le cook ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant le soleil sur sa peau partiellement nue, ses cuisses frottant l'une contre l'autre, et ses seins rebondissant doucement, au rythme de ses pas. Il avait mis ses propres vêtements à l'abri pour se promenait sans bagage dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à ce que ...

_ Aoutch !

...Il heurta un mur.

_ Regardez où vous allez. Répondit le mur en question.

_ Zo... De... Désolé. Répondit le cuisinier hébété à un sabreur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_ Dites, vous savez où je peux trouver une taverne pas trop chère dans le coin ?

_ ...Oui, oui bien sûr.

Il n'en avait pourtant aucune idée, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il réponde 'oui' ?

_ ...Et bien ? … C'est par où ?

_ Prenez à gauche, puis à droite, et encore à droite avant de remonter la rue la plus à gauche, tout en restant bien sur votre droite.

Il sourit intérieurement, jamais Zoro ne saurait se retrouver avec de telles informations.

_ Ok.

Et sans attendre son reste, l'épéiste poursuivit sa route.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Comment s'était-il retrouvé assit au bar, à côté du marimo... ? Ah oui, ils s'étaient recroisés deux pâtés de maisons plus loin, et encore deux autres après, avant de retomber l'un sur l'autre devant un bar quelconque. Au moment où ils allaient repartir chacun de leurs côtés, Zoro, sans même un regard pour la grande blonde, lui avait proposé un verre en remerciement de son aide.

Et comme un idiot, il avait accepté.

Il étudia la cicatrice sur l'œil de son nakama à travers son verre de Rhum. ...Pas très causant le bretteur... Sanji devrait un jour lui apprendre les bases de la séduction. Après tout, il se trouvait en compagnie d'une superbe femme, lui en l'occurrence (sourit-il intérieurement), et ce cactus à la tête vide ne tentait aucune approche... . C'était suspect !

Par contre, lui ne se gêna pas pour l'observer. Zoro avait changé en deux ans, il était devenu plus fort, plus grand, plus viril, plus... . Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait bon sang ?

Une autre bouffée de chaleur pointa le bout de son nez.

_ C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Dit enfin l'épéiste entre deux gorgées.

_ Moi ? Demanda Sanji d'une voix étranglée, essayant de chasser les idées qui prenait corps dans son esprit.

_ J'dois faire erreur. …Laisse tomber.

Et il s'en retourna dans son silence, enchainant les verres a une vitesse vertigineuse.

La nature se chargea de rappeler a Sanji la taille de sa nouvelle vessie. Il testa pour la première fois les toilettes des VRAIES dames et profita du retour pour se débarrasser du marimo sous peine de lui sauter dessus.

Il passa la porte, près a prendre le large et laisser 'l'homme' de la situation payer l'addition, quand deux malabars visiblement en manque de rondeurs féminines firent irruption. L'un d'eux pressa Sanji contre lui sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de réagir. Mais le regard de la jambe noire s'obscurcit rapidement.

_ Lâches-moi, vieux pervers. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton si calme qu'il devenait effrayant.

_ Qui c'est que tu traites de vieux ? Interrogea le premier abrutit tandis que l'autre posait une main sur ses fesses.

_ Hey, on a à faire à une vraie cochonne, elle porte pas de culotte ! Ricana nerveusement le second tandis que Sanji réprimait une grimace à l'idée d'être touché par ces deux crados.

_ Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda Roronoa Zoro, à quelques pas d'eux, tel un sauveur prêt a dégainer un de ses katana.

_ J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, crétin ! Cria Sanji, comme par réflexe.

Il s'écarta alors vivement de son agresseur, et le temps d'une phrase, il les assomma à coups de talons.

_ Retenez bien ça espèce de demeurés : ...ON NE ...S'ATTAQUE ...JAMAIS ...A UNE FEMME ! Finit-il, fier de sa prestation.

_ ...Nan j'te jure, tu me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Ooops...

Et comment-ça 'qui?' ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas dix-mille a avoir le sourcil en vrille, un seul œil visible caché derrière une mèche blonde et a se battre uniquement avec les jambes pour défendre la condition des femmes...

Cela-dit, le neurone unique de l'algue marine joua en sa faveur. Sanji préféra donc ignorer la question et se pencha sur les deux hommes à terre pour les fouiller. Il récupéra de quoi se nourrir et se payer un toit pour la nuit.

_ ...Surement Nami, c'est carrément le genre de fringues vulgaires qu'elle porterait.

Sanji prit sur lui pour ne pas se retourner, rouge de rage, les dents longues et la fumée lui sortant par les oreilles, il réussit à ne pas intervenir.

_ Je suis coincé sur cette fichue ile pour trois jours. Si on se recroise ce sera à toi de payer ta tournée.

'Trois jours', ça suffirait peut-être, pensa la blonde.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Tu bois comme un trou ! Hurla Sanji alors que Zoro s'apprêtait a partir.

_ Trouves-toi d'autres fringues et ses sous-vêtements si tu ne veux pas passer ton temps a assommer tous les pervers de la ville.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sanji découvrit rapidement que quand on est une femme, et surtout du genre 'beauté fatale', on n'avait pas souvent a sortir le porte-monnaie. 'Un verre mademoiselle ? ' 'Puis-je vous inviter a diner ?' 'Mais non voyons, je vous en fais cadeau, cette jupe vous va a merveille ce serait dommage que quelqu'un d'autre la porte'... Sans compter celui qui avait perdu l'usage de la parole quand la grande blonde lui avait confié ne pas connaitre ses mensurations et qu'il fallait l'aider a trouver des sous-vêtements qui la mette en valeur.

Au détour d'une boutique, Sanji, était désormais vêtu d'une jupe noire fendue pour faciliter les mouvements de ses jambes, d'un chemisier blanc et …d'une fine cravate noire (On ne se refait pas... On a la classe, ou on l'a pas ! ). Le tout agrémenté d'une petite paire de lunette très légèrement tintée qui lui donnait un air de maitresse d'école un peu perverse.

Il avait donc trois jours à tenir. Trois jours durant lesquels il devait éviter les membres de son équipage et s'arranger pour faire quand même le plein de provisions, tout faire livrer sur le Sunny et laisser la navigatrice s'occuper de l'addition.

'Désolé Nami chérie, mais ton prince charmant est indisponible pour le moment...' Pensa-t-il en observant son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin.

En parlant de Nami, il eut tout juste le temps de se cacher à l'angle d'une rue avant de se faire repérer. Cette dernière faisait les boutiques avec Robin et Chopper

_ Regardez ! Deux paires de chaussures pour le prix d'une !

Sanji manqua de sortir de sa cachette, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'acheter des chaussures, il fallait fuir, vite et loin. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Les sourcils froncés, Chopper aurait juré d'avoir senti quelque chose d'inhabituel...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ ...Je ne m'attendais pas a te revoir si tôt. Entendit Sanji dernière lui.

D'une voix sombre et amusée à la fois, Zoro constata qu'il n'était pas le seul a s'être perdu dans la jungle de cette ville dont les rues étant pourtant construites en lignes droites.

_ Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

_ J'me promène. Répondit-il simplement. ...Tu t'es enfin décidée a porter une culotte.

_ Non mais... ?!

_ Oh ça va, fais pas ta coincée.

_ Coincée ? Moi ? Je suis le me... la femme la moins coincée de la surface de cette planète ! Tu n'as même pas idée de l'ouverture d'esprit dont je suis capable alors ne viens pas me traiter de coincée fichu Marimo !

Le sang de Zoro ne fit qu'un tour. En une fraction de seconde, au beau milieu de la ruelle déserte, il brandit la pointe de son Wadoo sous la gorge de l'inconnue.

_ Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

Ooups

_ ...C'est a dire que...

_ Qui es-tu ? Tu es de la Marine ? Chasseuse de prime ?

Sanji remontait son menton pour ne pas se faire écorcher par la lame qui suivait ses mouvements. Zoro la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de percer le mystère qui lui échappait...

Le cuisinier se savait pris au piège, c'était une question de seconde, alors autant assumer.

_ Je te laisse deviner. Dit-il avant de tirer une cigarette et une petite pochette d'allumette de son décolleté.

Zoro remplaça sa lame par sa main, la tenant par le cou. Elle se fichait de lui et ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de provoquer ainsi un bretteur qui ne demandait qu'à tout découper.

_ Tu devrais avoir honte de menacer une femme.

_ La ferme, je croirais entendre ce crétin de cuistot !

Mais c'est qu'il ne faisait absolument pas le lien entre les deux...(?!). La blonde en resta sans voix. Il lui avait pourtant fourni tous les indices possibles.

Leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine, une sensation étrange s'empara du cuisinier. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard dans les yeux de Zoro. Il le prenait pour un ennemi. Un vrai. Et ça lui fit peur. Bon ok, ...Ca l'excita un peu aussi.

_ Je suis pirate, comme toi. Tenta-t-il pour le calmer.

L'épéiste se rapprocha encore, écrasant le corps de la jeune femme contre le mur, resserrant la prise sur son cou. Il la savait douée avec ses jambes, et ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de filer.

_ D'où connais-tu ce surnom ? Il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur cette fichue planète qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

'Qui a le droit' ? Intéressant, il s'agissait donc là d'une sorte de privilège.

Mais l'épéiste ne lâchait toujours pas prise, il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de cette femme qui le troublait profondément. Il avait la sensation de la connaître, et que c'était réciproque. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui et en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle en prétendait...

Il l'observa de plus près. Une belle poitrine, rien a redire là-dessus, une chute de rein pas vilaine non plus, une cuisse nue qui dépassait par la fente de la jupe étroite.

_ ...Embrasse-moi, et je te dis qui je suis.

Zoro recevait rarement ce genre d'invitation et ne sut quoi en penser.

Si le secret de Sanji devait être révélé, autant avoir quelques arguments en sa faveur pour tenir le sabreur au silence, et le voir devenir subitement rouge pivoine avait un petit quelque chose d'amusant. ...Sans parler du fait qu'il en crevait d'envie.

_ ...C'est un piège ?

_ Non. Crois-moi, je me ferais un malin plaisir de te révéler mon identité.

Sanji s'humecta les lèvres, Zoro n'en manqua rien, hypnotisé par la chair tendre et rosée qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

_ T'es vraiment pas mon genre...

_ ...Mais ? Continua la blonde, cherchant a l'influencer.

_ ...Mais tu me plais. Avoua l'ancien chasseur de pirate avant de s'emparer sans ménagement de la bouche de cette femme qui n'avait pas tremblé une seule fois devant lui.

Sanji se laissa entrainer par l'élan de son nakama et se retrouva vite dans l'incapacité de mettre fin à ce baiser. Zoro pressa le corps de la blonde contre lui, plaçant une jambe entre les siennes, la remontant suffisamment pour l'obliger a écarter ses cuisses.

_ Arrête ! Tenta Sanji entre deux baisers.

Il n'avait pas prévu que ça aille aussi loin, il n'avait pas prévu non plus d'aimer ça. ...enfin, pas à ce point. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris bon sang de jouer ainsi avec le feu ?

_ NON ! Se reprit-il avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Arrête-ça, tronche de gazon !

Zoro stoppa net et plongea dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

_ Alors, tu me reconnais maintenant, nakama ?

_ ...Ne...

_ Je comprends, ça peut surprendre.

_ San... Sanji ?

_ Tiens, pour une fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Les jambes tremblantes, l'épéiste recula d'un pas. Il dévisagea la personne face à lui, une vraie femme et pourtant, ce sourcils, cette cigarette qu'elle alluma enfin, ces remarques sur la gente féminine...

_ Je... J'ai... J'AI EMBRASSE CET ENFOIRE DE CUISINIER ?

_ Enfin tu réagis.

_ Mais que...? Mais qu'est …?

_ Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Finit-il, devant l'incapacité flagrante de son ami a aligner sujet, verbe et complément. Je suis coincé dans le corps d'une femme. Annonça-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers le sabreur.

Il la, enfin, LE toisa de haut en bas, impossible... il n'en revenait pas...

_ ...Face de sourcil ?

_ Ca commence a devenir lourd là.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

Le calme de son nakama glaça le sang du blondinet.

_ Tu préfères mourir maintenant, ou tout de suite ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. A la clarté d'un réverbère, on vit apparaître une silhouette débraillée, celle de Zoro essoufflé qui avançait de quelques pas. Un brin calmé, il resserra les pans de son kimono.

Dans l'ombre, la blonde se laissa tomber à genoux, un fin filet de sang coulait le long de son bras, un autre à la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ ...Comment c'est possible une chose pareille ?

_ Pas 'chose'... Juste moi. Corrigea Sanji avec une voix douce mais brisée, puisant dans ses dernières ressources avant de s'étaler au sol de tout son long.

Sans un regard en arrière, l'épéiste laissa son compagnon de voyage gésir sur le pavé froid.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Sanji avait passé la nuit dans un petit hôtel du port avec vue sur la mer, histoire d'avoir un œil sur le Sunny. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, d'une part la douleur l'empêchait de trouver une position confortable, d'une autre, il était sans dessus-dessous.

Recroquevillé sur le lit, il se laissa aller a imaginer que Zoro était revenu sur ses pas, l'avait réconforté et lui avait prêté assistance... . Voilà qu'il se mettait a fantasmer maintenant ! Et curieusement, le fait que le sujet principal de son rêve éveillé soit son nakama, ne le perturba pas plus que ça.

« _Accepter sa vraie nature_ », des mots qui revenaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était écrasé sur le paradis rose. Oui mais encore ? Où était l'intérêt si c'était pour finir ainsi ?

Le jour s'était levé. Comme il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux, il fut contraint de se réveiller. Une douche ne serait pas du luxe, on ne pouvait pas se présenter ainsi au marché.

Sanji resta planté un long moment devant le miroir après s'être ôté toute la crasse qui lui collait a la peau. Nu(e). Il se souvint de sa première transformation... . L'attaque surprise de l'empereur avait émerveillé ses sujets, et même lui pendant un court instant, mais le seul avantage a cette condition -peau douce mise a part- c'était de ne plus être obligé de courir. Il intéressait subitement beaucoup moins ses poursuivants une fois dépourvu d'attributs masculins, et ces derniers n'avaient plus a se battre pour lui enfiler une robe, puisqu'elle... oui, ELLE, le faisait d'elle-même. Sanji devait faire un effort conscient pour ne pas penser à lui-même au féminin.

C'était un homme qui aimait les femmes. Il s'était longtemps raccroché a cette pensée. Il avait même envisagé de se faire lesbienne.

...L'expérience avait été intéressante, Inazuma s'était montrée patiente et oui, il avait pris plaisir a découvrir son nouveau corps, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du révolutionnaire, il n'avait pu se résoudre a l'aimer. Et Sanji, que ce soit en homme ou en femme, avec un homme ou une femme, avait besoin d'aimer.

On avait tenté de lui apprendre a s'accepter, mais aujourd'hui il se sentait rejeté.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ N'essayez pas de m'arnaquer, je veux des tomates de première qualité et pas ces espèces de betteraves défraichies au soleil !

_ Bien, bien madame... . Bafouilla le petit commerçant.

Sanji fulminait.

Parce qu'il était belle, on le prenait pour une idiote. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, ça non ! Près a démonter la tête du premier macho qui pointerait le bout de son nez, il continua son shopping culinaire sans prêter attention a ce qui se passait autour de lui.

_ Bonjour madame ! C'est marrant, mais vous sentez presque pareil que mon ami Sanji ! … Vous lui ressemblez un peu aussi.

Chopper était juste à côté de lui. Pas moyen de fuir. La blonde regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche, mais personne d'autre n'accompagnait le renne qui était désormais à hauteur d'homme.

Il l'attrapa par l'encolure et le conduit à l'écart, la main sur le museau de son ami qui ne comprenait rien a ce qui lui arrivait. Le cuisinier de bord prit parti d'expliquer la situation au jeune toubib. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider et remédier à son mal ? De toute manière, il avait besoin d'un complice pour payer les commissions.

_ Je vais retirer ma main, mais ne crie surtout pas Chopper.

Le renne acquiesça, mais quand la blonde le libéra enfin, il hurla de toute son âme. Sanji le bâillonna donc de nouveau.

_ Crétin ! C'est moi, Sanji ! Arrête de brailler comme ça tu vas rameuter tout l'équipage ! …Il ne faut surtout pas que mes mellorine me voient ainsi.

Les yeux de Chopper s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de son nakama pour parler ainsi. Cette fois il fut libéré pour de bon et se retransforma en nounous sur patte.

_ Sanji ? Mais enfin ?

_ Ne restons pas ici, allons marcher quelque part où personne ne risque de me voir.

A l'écart du centre-ville, ils discutèrent longtemps de la situation. Chopper aurait aimé emmener son ami à bord du bateau pour faire quelques prélèvements, mais finalement c'est lui qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel.

Assit sur le lit, la blonde se laissa prélever un échantillon de salive sur un coton-tige.

_ Tu peux vraiment faire quelque chose avec de la salive ?

Le docteur se dirigea vers le microscope amené avec lui.

_ Les hormones sont très puissantes, elles circulent partout dans ton corps. Tu sais ce goût amer qu'on a dans la bouche avant d'entrer dans une bataille ?

_ Oui ?

_ Ben c'est l'adrénaline ! Elle aiguise nos sens et fait battre notre cœur plus fort. C'est ce qui nous donne de meilleurs réflexes.

_ Et il y a des traitements contre ça ?

_ Oui.

_ C'est génial !

Sanji sautilla dans la pièce, folle de joie.

_ Mais ton problème a toi...

Chopper releva sa tête du microscope.

_ ...C'est un excès d'œstrogènes. Et pour ça, y a pas de traitement connu à ce jour.

La déprime saisit le cuisinier.

_ Peut-être que si tu prenais de la testostérone ça pourrait inverser le processus ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu as un surplus d'hormones femelles, il faut donc te faire ingurgiter des hormones mâles !

_ Et on trouve ça où ?

_ ...Bonne question. Je vais faire quelques recherches, je t'en dirais plus demain, mais si tu veux mon avis, on s'y fait et ça ne gênera personne à bord si tu restes en fille.

Les yeux du cuistot s'assombrirent.

_ ...Que tu crois. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les courses étaient une affaire réglée et une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les yeux de Sanji. Soulagé d'un poids, il s'était résolu a prendre l'expérience du bon côté même s'il avait eu a distribuer quelques paires de gifles. Il en avait reçu tellement dans sa vie, qu'il maitrisait a fond la technique. Tout ça sans s'abimer les mains bien sûr, et en adressant un petit sermon aux malotrus sur leurs mauvaises manières.

« C'est fou le nombre de pervers que peuvent croiser les femmes en une seule journée » pensa-t-il en s'incluant dans le lot.

Alors qu'il admirait la collection des maillots de bains homme pour l'été à travers une vitrine, un cri mit son radar en alerte.

_ Une femme en détresse... . Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Naaaan !

_ Reste ici poulette, on n'en a pas fini avec toi !

_ Lâchez moiiiiiiiiiii ! Réitéra une jolie fille aux cheveux roses.

_ Hey ! Vous entendez ce que vous dit la d'moiselle ?

Venant d'une grande blonde a forte poitrine sophistiquée, cette remarque qui aurait pu sortir tout droit de la bouche d'un bucheron les surprit.

_ T'occupes pas de ça ! La petite nous doit un max de pognon alors si tu veux pas avoir de problèmes avec nous pétasse, faudra...

Pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de pied dans les dents.

_ 'Pétasse' ? Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la pétasse ?

Les mains sur les hanches à défaut d'avoir des poches, cigarette au bord des lèvres, il s'apprêtait a lui enfoncer le crane dans le sol, la jambe en suspension dans l'air a quelques dizaines de centimètres de celle-ci.

_ NON ! Ne... ne le blessez pas, ça ira, je vais rentrer avec eux et...

Sanji la regarda en clignant de l'œil.

_ Je vous en prie, ...vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis. Avoua-t-elle.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ces gus ne me font pas peur et on doit se serrer les coudes entre femmes !

Bon ok, il avait prononcé cette phrase juste pour voir ce que ça faisait, et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Il se sentait plus féminine que jamais, le pouce en l'air et un sourire à la Luffy.

Mais la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et le supplia de ses grands yeux.

_ Ceux-là ne sont que des sous-fifres. Ils sont à la botte d'un puissant dirigeant de la ville. ...Ils vous attraperont si vous tentez quoi que ce soit.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique exactement cet homme pour vous faire tellement peur ?

Elle rougit, baissa la tête et se retint de toutes ses forces de pleurer.

_ … Du trafic de... de femme.

Des lèvres rouges-passion N°32 laissèrent échapper une cigarette.

_ Du... DU QUOI ?

Il n'attendit pas et enfonça son talon dans le crane de l'abruti qu'il avait mis au sol, laissant son complice horrifié.

_ Il nous vend aux pirates comme esclaves. Ils sont sans pitié et vous venez de tuer un des leurs alors fuyez avant qu'ils ne vous retrouvent !

_ ...Quel est son nom ?

_ Il se fait appeler Dante.

La mèche blonde vola légèrement au vent, se dispersant sur le visage fin de Sanji tandis que son sourcil s'enroulait sur lui-même.

_ Et où je le trouve, ce Dante ?

_ Dans la ville haute, il possède quelques bars sur l'avenue principale.

_ ...Si je ne suis pas revenue d'ici deux heures, allez au port et prévenez l'équipage du Sunny, le médecin de bord uniquement !

_ Hein ?

_ Faites ce que je vous dis.

Sanji empoigna l'autre homme et le souleva du sol. En l'espace d'une seconde, ils avaient disparus, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un courant d'air.

Choquée, la jeune femme resta sur place durant deux heures et demie. Le jour baissait et l'espoir s'évanouissait avec lui. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle fit ce que lui avait recommandé sa sauveuse.

Elle courut jusqu'au port et trouva l'embarcation, surprise quand même de faire face a un bateau pirate, elle se mit a héler depuis le quai, que quelqu'un veuille bien l'entendre et raconta toute son histoire à Chopper, comme convenu.

Sitôt informé, il s'empara de son sac à dos et d'une pochette qu'il venait de remplir. Il courut sur le pont, se transforma en renne à quatre pattes, près a secourir son nakama, mais s'arrêta subitement quand Zoro sauta à bord du navire. Juste devant lui.

_ Tu vas quelque part ?

_ Heu... oui.

_ J'peux venir avec toi ? B'soin d'me changer les idées.

_ ...Non.

L'épéiste fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre du toubib de partir seul en pleine nuit.

_ Un soucis ?

Mais Chopper ne savait pas mentir, les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa fourrure le trahirent.

_ Sanji a quelques ennuis, je pars l'aider. Dit-il en tentant une esquive.

_ Tu l'as vu depuis qu'on a atterrit ici ?

_ Oui bien sûr ! Héhé... c'est mon ami ! ... Bon aller, faut que je file !

Zoro marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents.

_ ...'soin d'aide ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je disais : as-tu besoin d'aide ?

Chopper prit alors le temps de réfléchir... . Si Sanji était tombé aux mains de l'ennemi, il y avait peu de chances qu'il puisse s'en sortir seul et la force de Zoro était un argument qu'on ne pouvait réfuter. ...Mais ne risquait-il pas de trahir la confiance de son ami ? TANT PIS ! Sa vie était peut-être en jeu, ce n'était pas le moment de chipoter sur les détails.

_ Ok. Monte !

Ce qu'il fit.

_ ...T'es plutôt confortable.

_ Accroche-toi bien !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Snnn Snnn... Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin...

_ ...Dis, t'as pas une pommade sur toi ?

_ Pardon ?

Le renne se tourna vers un Zoro gêné qui se massait le postérieur.

_ Tu cours drôlement vite.

_ Te fiche pas d'moi, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir a me flatter...

L'épéiste observa le seul cartier de la ville dans lequel il y avait encore un peu d'animation. Les bars se succédaient et il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu ici plus tôt.

_ ...C'est quoi le programme maintenant ?

_ On va devoir faire la tournée des bars. Tu t'en sens capable ?

_ Je vais faire un effort. Mentit l'homme aux cheveux verts.

...Pourquoi Chopper avait-il suivit Zoro dans son petit jeu ? 'Deux verres minimum dans chaque bar', et c'était lui qui régalait parce que Nami n'avait laissé que 2000 Berries au sabreur.

Ce n'est qu'au cinquième établissement et à la dixième chope de bière, qu'ils trouvèrent l'homme qu'ils étaient venu chercher.

Oui le jeune médecin était plus grand maintenant, mais l'alcool avait encore raison de lui. Sobre, Zoro l'observa tituber avant de tomber entre deux banquettes, une patte en l'air.

Ok, il était donc obligé de sauver 'la face de gonzesse de ce cuistot de merde' tout seul...

_ Dante ?

_ ...Qui le demande ?

_ Z'auriez pas trouvé une grande blonde par très jolie avec un air pathétique et vulgaire dans la rue aujourd'hui ?

_ Quoi ? Demanda le mafieux depuis le fond de sa banquette.

_ Une nana qui donne des coups de pieds et aurait voulu détruire ta face de têtard. Ça te dit rien ?

_ Attrapez-le les gars !

Une quinzaines de gorilles sautèrent sur Zoro.

_ Et enfermez-le avec sa copine !

Sauf que tous les hommes volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Dante se retrouva seul et se mit a trembler tout en cherchant des yeux une porte de sortie.

L'épéiste l'attrapa et le leva jusqu'à hauteur de son visage.

_ ...Comment vous avez fait pour lui mettre la main dessus ? J'ai rarement eu a combattre des ennemis aussi minables.

_ Ne... ne me touchez pas, je vous rends votre copine ! Je suis un homme puissant, je pourrais vous faire arrêter !

_ J'aimerais voir ça. répondit Zoro d'un ton calme avant de l'envoyer à travers une fenêtre.

Ce qui ne fut pas très malin parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour lui indiquer la porte. Il saisit donc Chopper au sol.

_ Barbapapapabapapap...

_ Hey, réveille-toi !

Une claque aida. Un peu.

_ Zo...

_ Est-ce que tu sens la présence du cook dans le coin ?

Chopper essaya de faire passer sa pâteuse, puis se concentra. Les yeux clos, il tourna la tête vers la droite avant de retomber dans le coma.

Zoro suivit le mouvement de sa tête, ouvrit une porte et remonta un couloir pour trouver enfin la version de son nakama qu'il avait laissé pour mort dans la rue la veille, maintenant attaché et bâillonné très solidement.

Une fois le bâillon ôté, ce dernier se mit a hurler.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici enfoiré ?!

_ Et toi, comment t'as fait pour te faire prendre par ces minables ?

_ …Je cherchais les filles retenues captives, ils ont utilisés une sorte de gaz qui m'a endormi en une seconde. J'ai rien pu faire ! ...Pourquoi Chopper est dans cet état ?

_ Il ne tient toujours pas l'alcool. Maintenant ferme-là que je retire toutes ces cordes.

_ Et pourquoi tout d'un coup t'es si sympa avec moi ? J'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait tronche de gazon !

_ HEY ! J'te rappelle que toi t'as eu deux ans pour t'y faire ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse après m'avoir embrassé ?

_ C'est TOI qui m'a embrassé !

_ TU me l'avais demandé, et j'te rappelle que je ne savais pas à qui j'avais à faire. Maintenant tu te calmes ou je te laisse pourrir ici !

Sanji fulminait mais dut se résigner, les cordes étaient bien trop nombreuses et trop serrées. Ils se défièrent quand même du regard mais le bretteur préféra en finir et s'attaqua aux liens qui étaient à hauteur de sa poitrine.

_ … C'est quoi déjà le mot pour ce genre de pratiques perverses ?

Sanji était trop énervé pour lui répondre.

Et parfois, Sanji rougit quand il est énervé.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les autres filles furent libérées en un temps record. _'Les deux hommes'_ mirent la baraque à sac et finirent le travail en y allumant le feu.

_ J'ai quand même réussit a sauver la caisse. Ca fera plaisir a Nami.

_ Chérie.

_ Quoi ?

_ « Nami chérie », tu dis toujours comme ça alors ça fait bizarre quand tu le fait pas.

_ ...Tu m'excuseras. Commença-t-il ironique. Mais j'ai du mal a contrôler ce que je dis, ce que je pense et ce que je fais en ce moment. C'est pas évident d'être une femme.

_ Ouais, j'peux comprendre. Bon, on rentre ?

_ ...Et Chopper ?

Zoro le portait par le pantalon à bout de bras. Il l'envoya donc dans ceux de la blonde, sans ménagement.

_ Porte-le.

Mais Sanji le lui renvoya.

_ Visiblement t'as toujours pas comprit le sens du mot 'galanterie'. Fit remarquer le dragueur invétéré en se mettant en route, roulant ce qu'il faut de ses hanches.

_ ...Pour qui elle se prend la diva ? Marmonna l'épéiste avant de lui emboiter le pas.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ ...San...Sanji ?

_ Chopper, tu vas mieux ?

Ils marchaient toujours dans la ville. Le médecin reprenait connaissance mais préféra rester dans les bras de son nakama aux cheveux verts.

_ T'es une femme et... AHHH ! Zoro est au courant !

Ce qui le réveilla davantage.

_ Pas de panique, il savait déjà.

Les deux hommes n'épiloguèrent pas davantage et Chopper se souvint d'une chose importante.

_ J'ai trouvé un traitement pour toi !

_ C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! La malédiction est levée ! Dit-il en s'adressant au ciel, impatient de revenir dans le corps qui était le sien. J'ai fini par te vaincre Iva !

Le médecin se saisit d'une petite pochette dans son sac à dos et la tendit au cuisinier.

_ Tient, avale-ça. Je suis pas certain que ça marche mais...

_ Attend une seconde... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

_ Il te faut des hormones mâles, or celles-ci ne sont produites que dans certaines parties du corps. J'ai pratiqué une chirurgie sur un sanglier que tu n'avais pas encore cuisiné. On appelle ça une testiculectomie.

_ ...Il te fait bouffer des couilles de sanglier et il appelle ça un traitement ?

_ ...Chopper t'es sérieux, faut que je mange ça ?

_ Il y a un pourcentage de réussite non négligeable.

_ Combien exactement ? Demanda le principal intéressé.

_ Oh, un peu moins de 5%...

Dire qu'il avait promis de faire confiance aveuglément au médecin depuis que celui-ci les avaient rejoints.

_ Après tout, ce n'est que de la bouffe. Dit-il pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même. J'vous en ai fait manger plus d'une fois. ...C'est donc ça ce truc qu'on appelle 'karma' ?

_ QUOI ? TU NOUS A FAIT MANGER QUOI ?

_ Du calme marimo, c'est pas comme si tu t'en étais rendu compte. Sourit le blond devant sa réaction. On en reparlera quand y aura plus rien a bouffer sur le bateau.

Sanji prit son courage a deux mains, ouvrit grand la bouche et vida la pochette d'une traite. Sans mâcher, il se contenta d'avaler et courut à la fontaine la plus proche pour se rincer la bouche. Quand la blonde à la jupe déchirée se redressa, il aurait juré avoir surpris l'épéiste en train de reluquer son postérieur.

_ Alors ?

_ Ca aurait été meilleur de les faire revenir avec des petits oignons, mais tartare ça a son charme aussi. Termina-t-il blasé, essayant de minimiser ce qui venait d'arriver.

_ Le problème... . Dit Chopper en baillant et en se réinstallant un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de Zoro. C'est que j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas avec de la viande morte. Les hormones, c'est très fragile.

_ Ne me dis pas que...

_ Barbapapapapapa ronnn pshhhhh hmmmm...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**

Se faufiler sur le Sunny ne fut pas un problème puisqu'il n'y avait personne à bord. Zoro entra dans le dortoir, coucha Chopper et pour être certain de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise, il posa un sceau vide à ses côtés.

S'apprêtant à se coucher, le sabreur se rendit compte de l'absence de Sanji. Peut-être en cuisine a mijoter quelque chose ?

Finalement, il avait un petit creux.

C'est sur le pont supérieur du navire qu'il trouva son okama de nakama. (pas pu m'empêcher ;-) Allongé à même le sol entre les mandariniers de Nami et les fleurs de Robin, il avait eu envie de rester seule pour réfléchir. Mais Zoro était loin d'être un homme discret et ses gros sabots se rapprochaient dans sa direction.

_ T'as rien fait a bouffer ?

_ Avale une pomme.

_ Je viens de sauver ton petit cul de la vente d'esclave et c'est comme ça que tu me traites ?

_ La prochaine fois, demande-le moi gentiment.

_ ...Ca te réussit pas d'être une gonzesse.

_ Et toi il faut vraiment que je t'apprennes a leur parler. ...Mon petit cul te remercie du compliment au passage.

_ CA N'EN ETAIT PAS UN TRIPLE ANDOUILLE ! Cria-t-il les poings serrés, bras tendus entre ses jambes écartées et le visage déformé tandis que le cuisinier tirait une latte sans même faire attention à sa remarque.

_ Si tu comptes me frapper de nouveau, évites le visage s'il te plaît.

Zoro se calma instantanément, et baissa la tête en s'approchant du bastingage.

_ Ami ou pas, tu es mon nakama, je n'avais pas a te traiter comme ça.

_ On se bat tous les jours.

_ ...Tu sais très bien ce que j'veux dire. Tu, tu ne t'es même pas défendu.

_ Je ne voulais pas filer mes bas.

_ ...Sans dec', t'en portes ?

_ Pourquoi je m'en priverais ?

Il souriait au ciel étoilé. Zoro reconnu les trais de son ami sous ceux de la jeune femme dont les cheveux longs étaient secoués par le vent.

_ Je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Ce qui m'arrive n'est pas une malédiction, c'est un don.

_ ...T'es sur ?

_ Ce soir, j'ai pu venir en aide a beaucoup de femmes. Ca ne serait probablement jamais arrivé si j'étais resté un homme. ...Je n'aurais pas non plus subit tout ce que des mecs comme moi leurs font subir à longueur de temps. J'ai été harcelé sexuellement pendant deux longues années, je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments-là.

_ T'es pas obligé de me raconter tout ça. L'informa Zoro en essayant de prendre la tangente.

La pomme ne lui parut pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement.

_ Chaque fois que l'occasion se présentera, je défendrais la cause des femmes.

_ C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais tous les jours ?

Il se redressa subitement et se tourna vers Zoro, l'œil illuminé.

_ Il faut que je me trouve une tenue et un masque de justicière !

Mais l'épéiste resta dubitatif.

_ On te remarque assez comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Et j'aurais une phrase de super-héros du genre : Je combats le macho, allez en paix les filles !

_ C'est pas vrai, qu'est qu'il faut pas entendre ?! Je te laisse à ton délire, j'ai mieux a faire.

_ J'ai besoin d'un nom accrocheur...

_ Pétassmaniaque ? Proposa l'homme aux cheveux verts.

_ Ne me traite pas de pétasse... . Répondit machinalement Sanji. Non, j'avais plus quelque chose comme « jambes de velours » en tête. Viens toucher c'est impressionnant a quel point elles peuvent être douces !

_ Pas envie.

_ T'es chiant !

Mais Sanji se rappela qu'ils n'étaient censés s'entendre tous les deux. Il laissa l'ambiance retomber dans le silence et fut surprit de voir que le sabreur ne partait toujours pas.

_ Tu sais que malgré tout, t'es le premier homme que j'ai laissé m'embrasser. Avoua le cuisinier.

Finalement Zoro regretta de ne pas en avoir profité pour filer.

_ Mettons ça sur le compte de ces fichues œstrogènes. Poursuivit Sanji.

_ ...J... j'embrasse comment ? Demanda un Roronoa Zoro plus incertain que d'ordinaire, ce qui tiqua à l'œil du cuisinier.

_ Comme un manche ! ...Y a tout a revoir, de la technique à l'artistique.

_ Ouais, toi aussi t'étais a chier.

_ T'es sexy quand tu mens. On dirait un grand garçon qui boude.

_ Et toi t'as toujours cette tronche de pervers ! Que tu portes un soutien-gorge ou pas, c'est du pareil au même !

_ ...C'est ça qui t'as plu chez moi ?

Le bretteur resta interloqué.

_ Hier soir, tu as dit que je te plaisais.

_ J'ai aussi précisé que tu n'étais pas mon genre.

Sanji désormais debout sur ses deux interminables jambes avança jusqu'au bretteur et le coinça entre le jardin et la rambarde.

_ C'est quoi ton genre ? Parce que je m'y connais en belle femme, et laisse-moi te dire que je suis une véritable bombe ! Un modèle d'exception ! ...Regarde un peu cette poitrine de rêve... . ...Et ces hanches, elles sont parfaites, juste parfaites ! Tu as un corps de rêve juste là devant toi et tu n'as même pas envie de t'en servir ?

_ J'sais pas...

_ Ton cas est désespéré mon pauvre.

_ Peut-être que je n'aime pas les poitrines de rêve et encore moins les hanches parfaites.

_ Comment peut-on ne pas aimer ces magnif...

_ Et peut-être aussi que tu étais la première femme que j'embrassais.

_ ..Je...

_ Reste pas la bouche béante comme ça, t'as l'air encore plus con que d'habitude.

_ Je suis ton premier baiser ?

_ J'ai jamais dit ça . ...Pour un okama, t'es un peu long à la détente.

Le bretteur profita du bug et s'esquiva pour de bon cette fois. Assez de blabla pour ce soir.

Sanji resta tétanisée sur le pont supérieur. Jamais il n'avait fait une telle conjecture, jamais non plus il ne se serait cru aussi étroit d'esprit, surtout depuis qu'il était en partie femme. Il resta sur le pont a fumer clope sur clope jusqu'à être à cours de munition. Zut, il n'avait toujours pas fini de penser... .

Les femmes ça pense beaucoup.

La chimie de son cerveau était complètement détraquée. Il se dirigea donc vers le dortoir du Sunny en vue de se munir d'une cartouche entière de cigarettes.

Cet endroit empestait davantage de jour en jour où était-ce son odorat qui devenait plus sensible ? Une odeur de mÂle, que dis-je de Fauve le prit au nez et l'obligea a accélérer le pas. Ses talons résonnèrent sur le sol et alertèrent un sabreur qui avait (pour une fois), bien du mal a dormir.

_ Hey, vas t'coucher au lieu de foutre le bordel.

_ Besoin de tabac. Répondit la grande blonde en brandissant le petit carton. J'en suis à une étape de ma réflexion où c'est ma version homme qui te plait, alors je creuse encore un peu le sujet pour trouver une meilleure explication.

_ ...Pffff...

_ Barbapapapapapa... Ronnnnn pshhhhhhhhhh

_ ...Je vais dormir a l'hôtel et laisser une chance au traitement de Chopper même si j'ai des doutes sur l'efficacité des couilles de sanglier. Je serais de retour pour le départ, reste a savoir si je serais redevenu moi-même.

_ Hn.

Sanji se dirigea vers la porte, mais stoppa son élan une fois la poignée en main.

_ T'as vraiment le QI d'un marimo en plus d'en avoir la face... . Dans une situation comme ça, on raccompagne la demoiselle en détresse !

_ T'as rien d'une demoiselle en détresse.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**

Quelques pas derrière Sanji, Zoro marchait les mains dans les poches et l'air fâché. Il avait fini par capituler et raccompagnait maintenant la blonde jusqu'à la porte de son hôtel.

_ Tu sais tronche de gazon, je comprends enfin pourquoi tu m'as frappé si fort hier soir. Tu refoules tes sentiments et crois moi, ça n'est jamais bon à long terme.

Le bretteur releva les yeux vers la paire de fesses qui se déhanchait devant lui.

_ Racontes pas de conneries.

_ Tu es gay, et alors ? Moi je suis un peu tout et n'importe quoi ces temps-ci.

_ La ferme.

_ Tu sens l'homme frustré à plein nez. Se moqua la blonde en tirant sur sa cigarette avant de se retourner vers celui qu'il savait furieux. Tu en pinces pour moi depuis longtemps ?

En appuis sur une jambe, l'autre ressortant par la fente de sa jupe, Sanji prenait son air intelligent et légèrement supérieur qui l'agaçait tant. Mais elle se sentait légère ce soir. Après des mois et des mois de repli sur soi au fond d'un ravin ... Il ne tremblait plus, il ne fuyait plus, et en prime, il avait percé le secret le mieux gardé du Sunny : Zoro était attiré par lui. Il ne l'avait pas clairement dit, mais c'était tout comme. Lui ne s'était jamais posé cette question avant d'avoir eu l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser.

...Quel baiser en y repensant... Une ardeur qui lui ressemblait, le goût salé du grand large, et un corps fiévreux... . ...Ah si, il tremblait encore, mais pas de peur.

Ses entrailles et ses pensées avaient envie du marimo, mais qu'en serait-il quand il serait redevenu homme ? Etait-ce uniquement son vagin qui s'exprimait ? D'ordinaire quand il pensait à son nakama s'était avec des pulsions meurtrières, surement pas sexuelles et encore moins romantique... Zoro allongé torse nu sur un lit avec une rose dans la bouche, ce n'était pas près d'arriver !

_ J'dirais pas ça comme ça.

Heureusement que le bretteur lui répondait enfin car l'œil de la blonde aux cheveux long avait menacé de se transformer en cœur.

_ Tu dirais ça comment alors ?

Zoro fit deux pas de plus et se retrouva à hauteur de Sanji, qui lui était toujours en appuis sur une hanche, une main posée dessus. Il jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa du bout de son escarpin comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Sur le quai qui longeait le port, ils étaient seuls sous la lumière des réverbères.

_ C'est purement physique.

Le cuistot resta sans voix, et dans leur lutte de pouvoir perpétuel Zoro sentit l'opportunité de prendre la tête.

_ J'ai une trique d'enfer chaque fois qu'on se bat l'un contre l'autre.

L'épéiste reprit sa route, cette fois en marchant devant, les épaules redressées.

_ Mais s'il fallait t'échanger contre un meilleur cuisinier je n'hésiterais pas.

_ ENFOIRE !

Zoro sourit et marcha confiant.

_ ...L'hôtel est de l'autre côté, tête de mousse !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**

_ Voilà on est arrivés, t'es contente ?

_ Très ! Dit Sanji dans l'encadrement de la porte, ravie d'être femmelisée.

_ ...T'étais pas obligée de chialer pour me forcer a t'accompagner.

_ Je connais tes points faibles. Tu es si mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un pleure devant toi que soit tu l'engueules, soit tu paniques.

_ Faut vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu pour se servir de ce genre de truc.

_ Tu veux te battre ? Demanda la blonde en le menaçant de lever le genou. Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ton érection quotidienne.

_ Pétasse ! Cria Zoro, rouge de colère et près a se servir de la force de ses bras.

_ J'tai déjà dis de pas m'appeler pétasse !

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et on entendit une femme hurler.

_ Z'allez vous taire ?! Y a des gamins qui dorment !

_ Lâche-nous, pétasse. Marmona Zoro juste assez fort pour que ce soit audible.

Un coup de pied magistral de la blonde propulsa sa face contre le sol. Sanji se redressa et envoya un clin d'œil à la ménagère de plus de 50 ans qui grimaçait toujours.

_ Je suis « jambes de velours », et je ne laisserais aucun homme nous insulter ma sœur !

La dame fronça sa moustache et ses sourcils avant de refermer la fenêtre et de la verrouiller à double tour. Qui étaient donc ces abrutis ?

_ Bientôt, mon identité secrète sera célèbre par-delà les océans... . Pensa-t-il rêveur.

_ ...Aie... Tu fais chier !

Zoro se chargea de rappeler sa présence en se relevant.

_ Tu l'as cherché.

Le katana quitta son fourreau blanc et les hostilités étaient relancées et curieusement, cette fois aucun voisin n'osa se plaindre du bruit. Planquées derrière leurs rideaux, ils remercièrent le ciel quand ce drôle de couple entra enfin dans l'hôtel, l'un essayant d'étrangler l'autre.

Le bretteur et la femme fatale étaient propulsés tour à tour contre les murs du couloir. Le petit immeuble vibrait depuis ses fondations et les clients présents crurent à un tremblement de terre.

Le sens de l'orientation pourrit de Zoro permit a Sanji de l'entrainer jusque dans sa chambre sans qu'il s'en rende compte, mais une fois que le marimo eu coincé le cuistot contre la porte close, il eut des doutes. Et cet imbécile de blondasse qui souriait derrière sa mèche de cheveux mal coiffée !

Elle fit comme lui dans la ruelle, et remonta sa jambe entre celles de son nakama.

_ J'suis pas intéressé. Répondit-il sèchement.

_ Ton corps dit pourtant le contraire. Fit remarquer Sanji en relevant son visage, laissant la clarté venant de l'extérieur se refléter sur sa peau blanche. ...Tu n'as même pas envie d'essayer ? Si je suis la première femme que tu as embrassé, j'imagine que tu n'as jamais couché avec l'une d'elle.

_ C'était ça ton plan ? M'amener jusqu'ici pour me coincer au pied du mur ?

_ Sauf que là, c'est moi que tu coinces contre le mur, et c'est la deuxième fois en deux jours. Rappela-t-elle en insistant sur l'entre-jambe de Zoro, car bien que 'séquestrée', elle dominait la situation.

_ Ne joue pas sur les mots.

_ ...Sinon quoi ?

Les pensionnaires furent de nouveau tirés du lit au moment où ils s'y recouchaient. Une réplique sismique, sans aucun doute. Tous quittèrent les lieux sous l'œil affolé du gérant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son établissement était le seul a trembler.

Zoro traversa un mur, puis un autre, les bras en croix devant lui, il repoussait les coups de pieds lancés à la vitesse de l'éclair et qui l'obligeait a glisser en arrière. Ils écrasaient tout sur leur passage, jusqu'à ce que la masse de gravas accumulée arrête leur progression.

_ ...Tu disais ? Demanda Sanji en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche du revers de la manche tout en retombant gracieusement sur ses pieds.

Recouvert d'une poussière blanche, Zoro décroisa ses bras pour les remettre le long de son corps. Quelques débris tombèrent, il avait le visage ténébreux et semblait attendre le bon moment pour contrattaquer.

_ Même pas mal.

Sanji avait espéré des paroles plus profondes. Déçu, il tenta une autre attaque mais l'épéiste le projeta à l'étage supérieur en passant par le plafond. Il bondit pour ne lui laisser aucune chance de se remettre mais se fit surprendre par une jambe toute de bas vêtue.

Plaqué contre un matelas, une grande blonde mal fagotée a califourchon sur lui, Zoro était piégé.

_ Je te propose quelque chose... . Commença le cuisinier, un brin lassé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Un arrangement. …Tu me laisses profiter de ton corps maintenant, et tu auras le droit d'abuser du mien quand je serais de retour à la normale. Mais juste une fois.

_ Hein ?

_ Je te fais découvrir la douceur d'une femme, et en contrepartie, tu me montreras ce dont un vrai mec est capable.

'Douceur' était un mot bien étrange dans ce décor apocalyptique. Penchée sur lui, immobilisant les bras de l'épéiste, elle accentua sa phrase en laissant aller et venir ses hanches le long de ce qu'il sentait grandir dans le pantalon du marimo. Zoro déglutit difficilement et manqua de gémir.

_ J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi.

Sanji répéta ce lent mouvement de vas et viens. Zoro souffla plus fort.

_ ...Ju ...Juste une fois tu disais ?

_ Juste une fois. Répéta la blonde d'une voix suave. Et on garde ça pour nous.

Il relâcha les poignets du sabreur pour mieux desserrer le lien de tissus qui tenait le kimono.

_ A...Attends ! Interrompit l'homme aux cheveux verts, retenant la main de la jeune femme.

_ Laisse-toi faire, je m'occupe de tout. Rassura Sanji.

Les murs tremblèrent encore. Le quartier avait été évacué et les blocs de pierres qui tombaient au sol couvrirent bon nombre de cris et grognements en tout genre. Ils avaient défoncés le lit et étaient descendus de deux étages durant les rapides préliminaires. La jupe remontée sur les cuisses, assise sur lui a angle droit, Sanji pu enfin apaiser cette sensation de faim et son besoin d'être emplit.

Zoro avait été sage et s'était laissé faire, puis s'était raccroché a ce qu'il pouvait quand la blonde avait accéléré la cadence. Leurs corps finirent couverts de poussière, et de sueur. Epuisés.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**

Allongés sur ce qui restait de matelas au milieu des décombres, le blond eu du mal a se resituer dans l'espace/temps. Quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger et il se rendit compte qu'un bras le tenait par la taille.

_ ...Rhrrm... C'est déjà l'matin ?

Le doute sur l'identité de la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit n'était pas permit et la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Un coup d'œil, non, il était toujours une femme. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru possible que cette partie de jambe en l'air puisse lui redonner son aspect homme.

Il faut croire que l'or blanc n'était pas un médicament.

_ Hey marimo, réveilles-toi, ...j'crois qu'on y a été un peu fort hier.

_ ...'Hm ? Demanda-t-il encore ensommeillé.

_ Regarde autour de nous...

A ciel ouvert, il ne restait plus grand chose du petit hôtel au bord du port. Zoro finit par se redresser et le constata de ses propres yeux.

_ L'est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête.

_ Je sais pas, mais vaut mieux pas qu'on traine par ici.

Avant de quitter les lieux, Sanji laissa une liasse de billets dans les mains du gérant qui était encore agenouillé devant son hôtel, choqué. L'argent dérobé la veille à cet enfoiré de Dante lui serait utile.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**

L'heure du départ approchait, le logue était rechargé et le nécessaire était chargé à bord du Sunny. Sanji remontait le port en compagnie de Zoro. Valait mieux ça que de le laisser rentrer seul.

_ Je me demande comment les filles vont réagir.

_ Tu as dit que ça resterait entre nous.

_ Je parlais de ma version talon-aiguille.

_ ...Ah.

_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais leur raconter qu'on s'est envoyés en l'air la nuit dernière ?!

Quelques passants autour d'eux les dévisagèrent mais ça ne les empêcha pas de poursuivre leur chemin.

_ Je parie que Luffy vas te demander si tu pisses debout.

_ Y a des chances, oui. Répondit la blonde d'un air absent.

Un ange passa rapidement entre eux.

_ Hey ?

_ ...Quoi ?

_ T'embrasses pas si mal, pour une gonzesse.

Sanji sourit.

_ Toi tu as des progrès a faire par contre...

Il dut de mettre a courir vers le quai pour ne pas se faire trancher en lamelle, sauta sur le pont du lionceau et se retrouva parmi le restant de ses nakama.

_ ...T'es qui toi ? Demanda le capitaine.

Zoro sauta à son tour sur le bateau, les trois sabres en position de combat, mais il s'arrêta dans son élan quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur le docteur Chopper qui cuvait une gueule de bois monumentale.

_ Oh là là les amis, j'ai fait un rêve super bizarre où Sanji était transformé en fille et...

Ils clignèrent des yeux, la blonde en profita pour s'allumer une cigarette. Le renne le vit enfin et tomba dans les pommes.

_ Ca nous dis pas qui c'est cette nana. S'entêta le capitaine.

Les bas déchirés, un talon de cassé, une jupe à la fente censurée pour le jeune publique et un chemisier en pas meilleur état, elle secoua la tête et fit voler ses cheveux blonds.

_ Bon ben ça va, tu vas pas te la péter pendant des heures.

Le casseur d'ambiance se prit un coup de genou bien sentit.

_ Ah bah oui, pas de doute, c'est bien lui. Bafouilla Nami.

_ Je sais que ça fait un choc Nami chérie, mais sache qu'enfin je comprends le calvaire que je te fais endurer depuis des années. C'est promis, à partir de maintenant je n'envahirais plus ton espace vital.

_ ...Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle encore abasourdie.

_ S...SA...SAN...SANJ...SANJI ? Cria enfin Usopp.

_ J'aurais pas pu faire mieux comme transformation. Constata Francky, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Mademoiselle, puis-je me permettre de vous demander de...

Mais Brook ne put terminer sa phrase.

_ Hors de question vieux pervers !

_ Yo oh oh oh !

Il leur expliqua enfin la situation et Nami lui assena un coup de poing magistral parce qu'elle s'était inquiétée pendant deux jours. Même si elle ne l'avait pas montré puisqu'elle avait fait les boutiques et passé ses nuits dans des pubs a entourlouper les autres pirates. Pendant ce temps, Luffy s'amusait a lui tourner autour et la touchait un peu partout du bout du doigts pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle.

S'il leur avait tout dit dès le début, s'il leur avait fait confiance, les choses auraient été bien plus faciles. En même temps, maintenant il s'acceptait enfin et il eut presque une pensée émue pour un certain empereur et toute sa coure de folles tordues.

Zoro s'était placé à son poste stratégique, contre le mat. Il écouta l'histoire narée par son cuistot de malheur d'une oreille, sachant que ce denrier en omettait une bonne partie, puis il s'endormit en espérant retrouver bientôt le nakama qu'il connaissait.

Parce qu'après la nuit dernière, peut importait que Sanji soit un homme ou une femme, il avait juste envie de lui.

...Mais par principe, il attendrait.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**

**Epilogue**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « « - »**

**.**

Chopper avait promis de poursuivre ses recherches sur le sujet mais abandonna l'idée de lui faire ingurgiter d'autres testicules issus du règne animal. Usopp réclama une bonne centaine de fois la permission de toucher ses seins, juste pour voir, et Robin lui avait prêté des vêtements étant donné que les deux femmes faisaient la même taille.

Mais l'attraction du Sunny n'avait duré qu'un temps, le ventre du capitaine s'était mis a gronder, Nami avait besoin d'un rafraichissement et Francky s'était lancé dans des nouveaux plans de construction.

Brook, lui, marmonnait en déprimant dans son coin.

_ La vie est injuste, la mort aussi, je n'ai plus de sexe et lui en a deux...

Zoro n'était pas d'humeur, il préféra s'isoler et profita du reste de la journée pour s'entrainer avec acharnement.

Depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, Sanji bavait comme une idiote, faisant mine d'essuyer la vaisselle tout en admirant un homme qui soulevait le triple de son poids avec le petit doigt. Le trouble qui le saisit dépassa tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusque-là, s'en était trop. Le bretteur devait le faire exprès pour le titiller et honnêtement, c'était efficace.

D'un geste rageur, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine et beugla à l'intention de son nakama, le pointant du doigt et se fichant pas mal de la réaction des autres.

_ Si tu crois que ça m'excite tu te mets le doigt dans... !

Coupé dans son élan, Sanji posa la main sur sa gorge. Sa voix était revenue à la normale et il se rendit compte rapidement que sa belle poitrine n'était plus.

Le corps de l'épéiste ne bougea pas d'un iota mais son visage se détourna de ses précieuses altères. C'est avec le regard assombrit qu'il transperça le cuisinier de bord qui eut bien du mal a déglutir...

Dieu merci, le Sunny était solide.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**Je profite de la réédition pour remercier encore toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont adressé une tite review -)**_


End file.
